Batman Famailey Ties
by Tim Jones
Summary: The tory of two love birds and there parents.


Family ties

Some walks down the street and pick up a news paper it reads. 'Salina Kylie due to give birth to Bruce whine chilled' A pitcher of pungent Salina and Bruce entering a hospital. The paper gets older by ten years and is sitting on a table.

A ten year old boy with white skin wearing a school uniform walks in through the apartment door 3C.

"Sara I'm home" called The Boy.

"J.J dear your home. I'm making your favourite for dinner Cooked salad" called Cuckoo back.

J.J walked in.

"Yes dear" said Cuckoo.

"Well… Umm…" replied J.J.

"Speak up dear" said Cuckoo as she chopped carrots.

"I wanted to see mum and dad this weekend. It is there anniversary" said J.J.

"Of coarse but only if you finish all your home work first" demanded Cuckoo.

"Thank you Sara" Said J.J cheerfully as he run in to his bedroom to do his home work.

J.J arrived at the gates of Arkham Asylum with a ruck sack. He pushed one of the huge rusty gates open and contained his journey up to the asylum. He walked in throw the front door and arrived at the front desk.

"Yes um. I am here to visit my parents The Joker and Harley Quinn. Please" cowered J.J.

"Sure kid" said the man at the desk. "Forth floor second door on the right" puffed the Man as he puffed in his cigar.

J.J walked in to the lift and pressed the button to tale him to the forth floor.

He walked in to a room that was split down the middle with booths each one had a seat and a phone. He walked along until he saw his parents sharing a seat. He sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hay how you are kido" smirked the Joker.

Harley took the phone.

"Oh my little baby how you doing Hun" smiled Harley.

"I miss you" cried J.J.

He took of his ruck suck and pulled out a small cup cake that read. 'Happy anniversary'

"I made it for you" said J.J as his eyes watered up.

Harley and The Joker eyes started to water two. A guard came in the room.

"Ok you two times up" grumbled the guard has he took Harley and The Joker back to the cells.

J.J wiped away his tears and bumped in to a guard.

"Uh sorry mister" whimpered J.J as he wiped away a tear.

"Hay Kid come back at 2PM and I can get you I a room with you parents. Ok" smiled the Guard.

"Ok" sniffed J.J. as he rubbed his sleeve over his eyes.

J.J was coming out of a newsagent and bumped in some one his back fell on the floor and every thing inside fell on to the pavement.

"I'm sorry" came a voice.

J.J looked up to see a ten year old Girl with long blonde hair blue eyes and a red dress.

"That's ok miss…" J.J said in an attempt to apologise.

"Oh the name is Wayne Susan Wayne" said Susan.

"My name is Joker Jr. Oh where are my manors sorry Miss Wayne" apologised J.J.

"Oh it is I that must apologise as I also bumped in to you" explained Susan.

A limo pulled up an Alfred stepped out.

"Are you ok Miss Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"Yes Alfred" chuckled Susan.

Alfred got back in side the limo.

"Hay. Why don't you come with me I'm going to my uncials place" offered Susan.

"Well if you insist" said J.J smiling.

J.J and Susan sat in the limo.

"So do you have a girl friend?" asked Susan.

"No I guess my face my scar away the ladies" said J.J frowning.

"What about you?" wondered J.J.?

"No" pondered Susan.

"How come" pondered J.J.

"Well my dad is a bit over protective" said Susan.

 _A boy lay in bed he woke up and Bat Man was at the end of his bed._

" _Stay away form Susan Wayne or else" said Batman holding a Bat a rang. To his neck._

 _The door opened the the boys parents came in. the boy was in sock as a dark shadow flow away form the building._

"Well let's make a pack then" said J.J.

"What do you mean?" Said Susan looking confused

"Well if never of us get in to relationship by the time we turn thirteen we become boyfriend and girlfriend. So what do you say" smiled J.J.

"Agreed" said Susan as she was about to kiss J.J.

Then the limo stopped and she was unable to finish.

"Hear we are Miss Wayne. Master Dick's residence" said Alfred.

J.J. and Susan got out.

Susan and J.J. walked up to floor four and knocked on door D. Dick Grayson answered.

"Hay how's my favourite niece" smiled Dick wile picking her up and swing her around.

"Fine Uncle Dick" smiled Susan.

"And who is this" wondered Dick. Looking at J.J.

"I am Joker Jr Mr Grayson Susan newly appointed friend" said J.J.

"Hay Jr there's no need to be formal with me" laughed.

"Ok they Dick can you Call Me J.J" asked J.J politely.

"Of course J.J comes in" said Dick showing J.J in.

J.J., Susan and Dick and sitting on the floor around the table playing Clue.

"Ok I believe it was Professor Plum in the Kitchen with the revolver" guessed Susan.

Dick looked at the cards.

"No. it was Dick Grayson. In his front room with his bear hands" yelled Dick as he got up and chased J.J. and Susan around the apartment.

They fell on the floor after a good half an hour.

Dick looked at the clock.

"Wow is that the time" said Dick.

Susan looked up at the clock.

"Oh I better go its coming up for quarter to two" pointed out Susan.

"What" yelled J.J.

"What's wrong" asked Dick.

"I'm supposed to be at Arkham at two" cried J.J.

"Don't panic" said Dick.

"Susan Call Alfred. J.J. get your bag you're coming with me" smiled Dick.

J.J. and dick stood in an ally way next to a tarpaulin. Dick pulled of the tarpaulin to revile. A Blue and black motor bike. Dick put on a helmet and started the engine.

"Get on" he said.

A blue and black motor bike weaved throw traffic beyond the speed limit through the streets of Gotham. It slide to a sideways stop out side the gates or Arkham Asylum.

"I'm not going any further" said Dick.

J.J. got of and watched the bike wiz of. J.J. then ran off to the Asylum.

J.J ran in to a room with three chairs and a table to see The Joker and Harley. Harley neat down and opened her arms. J.J. ran in to them as they both stated to cry and hug.

"I missed you" said Harley kissing J.J. all over.

"I bought you a card" said J.J. holding out an envelope.

"Good job so watts in side some kind of explosive" wondered The Joker.

"No Dad just a card" Said J.J.

Haley opened the card as she sat down. She pulled out and anniversary card.

"Oh it's beautiful" smiled Harley as she squished J.J. in a big hug.

A guard came in and took The Joker and Harley away. And as he did Harley dropped the card on the floor. J.J. Looked at the card as he picked it up and held it close to his heart.

J.J. sat in the front room of the apartment holding the card. Cuckoo was in the bath tub washing. 'Ding dong'

"Ill get it Sara" called J.J.

When J.J. opened the door he saw his parents. Standing before him.

"What are you doing her?" asked J.J.

"We came to see you" smiled Harley.

"Why" said J.J.

"I just couldn't let you mother stay there and not see you so I brought her to see you" explained The Joker.

"Oh so you are on parole" Nodded J.J.

"Nope we broke out" smiled The Joker.

"J.J. who's at the door" called Cuckoo.

"Just some friends" replied J.J.

"You can't stay here what if they find you" said J.J worrying.

"Well you got to hide us no one else will" said The Joker.

"Wait I no some that can help" smiled J.J.

"Sara I'm going out with my friends" called J.J.

"Ok be safe" replied Cuckoo.

Bruce, Salina and Susan where sitting in the lounge. 'Knock, knock' Alfred answered the door. J.J. stood there looking up.

"Miss Wayne there is some at the door for you" called Alfred.

Susan came to the door.

"Hay what up J.J. I'm not thirteen yet" smiled Susan.

"I need your help I need to hide my parents form the police" whispered J.J.

"Sure where are they" asked Susan.

"Hoot, Hoot" J.J. sounded as Harley and The Joker run over form behind a bush.

"Quick follow me" whispered Susan.

Susan led J.J., Harley and The Joker down A spiral Stair case in to the Bat Cave.

"You will be safe down here" smiled Susan.

"Thanks" said J.J.

Susan became to walk away. J.J. grabbed her arm.

"Susan before you go. Can I talk to you" said J.J. awkwardly.

"Year sure" said Susan.

Joker danced around the Bat Cave.

"Hahahahahahah I've don it I've finally done it I know who Batman Is" Laughed The Joker.

Bruce walked down in to the cave.

"Joker how did you get in to Batman's cave"

"Cut It out Bruce I know your Batman. Hahahahahahah" Laughed The Joker.

"That's it If you can't play haply families Then I gona have to make you" Burst Out J.J.

Then he shot The Joker Harley and Bruce.

Batman with only the mask and the joker lay side by side on an operating table. A old Man wearing bloody surgical cloths came in with a women in a sexy nurse uniform pushing a trolley full of tools.

"Surgeon do you know are deal" Chuckled J.J.

"Yes. I Please Two small bombs in the hearts of Batman and The Joker. And I can Not remove Batman's mask" explained The Surgeon.

"Good because if you don't I will blow you Fucking head off" smiled J.J.

Joker and Bruce awoke tied up in the front room of Wayne manner.

"Know listen hear and listen good. I want a normal Family relationship. So to get What I want I have placed A bomb In you hearts. So if you two don't get along bomb.

"Ah you taking after you old man uh hay son" smiled the Joker.

"Shut Up old Man" snarled J.J.

"What about Salina and Harley?" aske Bruce.

"They where nice anoth to get along" smirked J.J.

"How do we know you not lieing about the bomb" said Bruce.

"You relly whant to test that" Luaghed J.J. as he puled out a smll contol.

His finger juerktowrds the buton but stopped just befoe it hit the button.

"No!" bust out Bruce and The Joker together.

Bruce noticed aring On J.J.s finger.

"Hay whats with the ring" wonderd Bruce.

"Well let me put it this way Your daughter has one to _dad_ " Laughed J.J.

"NO" cried out Bruce.


End file.
